


Fed 4 ''Crescent city''

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Series: Fed 4 series [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Injury, KGB, Murder, Shooting, protection detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 16,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: The second book of the fed 4 series/ncis fanfiction.Gibbs and Ziva travel to New Orleans because SSA Pride is being shot while the others work from Washington.They will find the shooter and many more.
Series: Fed 4 series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123856





	1. Chapter 1

After Gibbs hears that,he says "what,when?" and Vance answers "LaSalle found him laying behind a couch inside his apartment.He was shot twice,one at his left arm and one right under the heart,he's still in surgery."Gibbs says "do we know who did this?" and Vance answers "no,LaSalle hasn't started yet,he's still in the hospital.Now go,take someone with you,your airplane leaves in thirty minutes" and Gibbs answers "I'm on my way" and he runs up the stairs inside MTAC,he arrives infront of the door and Vance says "Gibbs,I want you to come back whole and alive,be careful,I don't want to hear that you ended up at the hospital to restitch your shoulder" and Gibbs looks at him and he says "I will" while he opens the door and gets out.He runs down the stairs and he gets behind his desk and opens his drawers,he grabs his badge and gun and Tony says "what happened boss,new case?" and Gibbs says "special agent Pride was shot this morning,he's in hospital,I'm going to New Orleans,director's orders,Ziva you with me,our plane leaves in thirty,Tony,you and Tim work from here,search his cases,lots of enemies, go."  
Ziva grabs her go-bag,badge and gun and she follows him to the elevator. She asks "did you knew this agent?" and Gibbs answers "he's like a brother to me" and he hands her over the car keys.They get out of the elevator and they go to the parking station to get their car.At the road Ziva asks"you weren't supposed to be on desk duty?" and Gibbs answers "Vance knew that if he didn't sent me,I was gonna go by myself so he sended me to avoid all this" and Ziva answers "I get it" and she presses the pedal and the car goes faster.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive at the airport,they go to the checkin station,they show their badges and they go past the metal detector.They get inside the plane and they sit at their seats.After five minutes the airplane takes off.Gibbs looks outside the window and he thinks the last time he spoke to Pride. Pride had told him "I want you to take care of yourself,I don't want to have to come and visit you at the hospital" and he had answered "you too king." He thinks that none of them had thougjt that they wouls meet so soon or under these circumstances or that he would be the one who would visit the other in the hospital.Ziva looks at him and asks "are you ok Gibbs?" and he answers "fine."An air hostess arrives next to them and she says "do you need anything?" and Gibbs answers "do you have coffee?" and she says "yes,how do you want it?" and he answers "black,thanks" and she hands him a cup of coffee.She asks Ziva "do you want anything?" and Ziva says "a cup of tea if it is possible" and the air hostess says "of course,what type?" and Ziva says "lemon please",she hands her a cup of tea and Ziva thanks her and she leaves.Gibbs drinks a drop and he tells "that's not coffee",he stands up,he goes to the nearest bin and he throws the cup inside After that he returns to his seat,he sits and he sleeps while Ziva gets her laptop out and opens a video.It is a movie Tony was trying to convince her to see for the lst six months.  
When they arrive,they get out of the plane and they see special agent Christopher LaSalle waiting for them next to a car.Gibbs nd Ziva approach him and Gibbs says "any news?" and Christopher says "still in surgery,come I'll drive us to the hospital."They enter the car and Christopher begins.On the road Christopher asks "how's the shoulder Gibbs?" and Gibbs answers "fine."Ziva says "he doesn't like to get asked about his shoulder" and Christopher says "I'm sure,he never cared about himself,only about others" and Ziva laughs and she says "true"


	3. Chapter 3

After a while they arrive at the hospital and they go straight to the waiting room.After fifteen minutes a doctor comes out,he approaches them and he says "he's gonna be fine.He's now in the recovery room and you will be able to see him as soon as he wakes up."Gibbs says "thank you so much" and the doctor leaves.After that he says "Ziva,you and Christopher go to his house and search it,ask the neighbors if they heard or saw anything.I will stay here until he wakes up,I also want a protective detail to be with him at all times.I take the first shift".Ziva answers "ok,cone on Christopher" and they leave.A nurse approaches and she says "he's awake sir if you want to see him" and Gibbs says "thanks" and he follows her.He enters Pride's room and Pride sees him and says "I talk about you and look who's laying in the hospital bed".Gibbs laughs and he says "we have matching braces" and then both laugh.  
Gibbs asks "do you remember anything King?" and Pride answers "whoever shot me is an exceptional shooter.I heard a noise and I turned.It was dark,I was going to open the blinds when I heard it.I was about to get my gun from my belt and he shot me in the arm.Then he shot me right under the heart.Before everything turn black,I saw a shadow running outside my window.I guess he had a silencer because I couldn't hear the shots well"Gibbs says "do you think it has anything to do with your recent case?" and Pride answers "nah,a murder case,a sailor had been found dead in front of a bar,he was shot point blank.A camera caught the back of the shooter,blond,not too tall.This description matched his girlfriend's appearance,we brought her in and after an hour she confessed."Gibbs "any big case, international maybe?" and Pride says "the case I discused with Vance was international,it was about a Russian spy,former KGB,we haven't moved on too far yet,you can ask Vance about it" and Gibbs says "I will,any threats recently?" and Pride says "I didn't had any threats recently, not from known enemies.A Mexican drug cartel was unusually active the last month but I don't think they would hire a hitman to kill me,those guys usually do it by themselves and many together."Gibbs says "we're gonna check everything just to be sure,until the target is eliminated you're under protective custody.I'll have the first shift,Ziva's next" and Pride says "I would try to convince you to not put me under protective custody but I won't go far although I don't need it" and Gibbs says "you need it,relax,I'm gonna talk to your doctor" and he hands him his gun and he says "keep your gun close" and then he gives him a knife and be says "rule number nine,never go anywhere without a knife" and he  
leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

He sees the doctor and approaches him and he says "hey doc,can I talk to you for a second?" and the doctor says "yes of course".Gibbs says "I am putting this man under protective custody,I will place two agents outside and one who will be inside with him all the time.I will need the files of everyone who will be in touch with him to be sure he's not in danger" and the doctor says "of course,anything else?" and Gibbs says "yes,what can you tell me?" and doctor says "when the ambulance arrived,he was bleeding for about five to seven minutes.His partner saved his life.We will send the bullets to your office" and Gibbs says "thanks" and he goes inside Pride's room.Pride says "what did the doctor told you Gibbs?" and Gibbs answers "he told me that Christopher saved your life king,you were bleeding for about five to seven minutes before the paramedics arrived and that they will send the bullets to the office.I'll sent them back to DC for Abby to check them" and Pride says "ok".


	5. Chapter 5

At the same time Ziva and Christopher arrive at Pride's apartment.Ziva says "how does Gibbs and Pride know each other?I asked Gibbs and he told me that Pride is like a brother to him but nothing else" and Christopher answers "they are like brothers, that's true.On their early days at NCIS Gibbs and king were the probies on Franks' team.When Franks retired king cane here to take over the office at New Orleans and Gibbs stayed at DC and took Franks' place as a leader in NCIS major crime response team,the team you are now.There were two other agents,the one became a Congressman and the other retired.They had eachother's back for years" and Ziva says "I get it,Pride lives over a bar?"Christopher says "he owns the bar,his mother was singing at this bar,it means a lot to him.His half brother runs the place for him.When this will be over come to grab a drink" and Ziva answers "we will,for sure,how did you end up working with him?" and Christopher answers "I was an officer here at New Orleans and King saved my life during the Katrina.A house's wall fell and and took me with it while I was searching for injured or dead people.I was there until King found me,he took me to the hospital and stayed there until I woke up.I was only temporary here at New Orleans and I was living alone at a hotel.He took me to his place until I became completely fine when none of my colleagues at the police did that.I knew that I could trust him with my life and I became an NCIS agent.We've helped a lot each other since then,you?" and Ziva says "the previous director brought me as a liaison from Mossad to Gibbs' team.It wasn't easy you know,at Mossad I did completely different stuff.When I arrived here I had rough times to settle but they helped.They are like a family and you can trust them with your life.They did things for me that my dad didn't. When I first arrived my half brother has just killed the agent who had my place before me.She was close to the team and they were pretty angry but they accepted me and help me.I owe them everything"


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva says "look here Christopher,a footprint has been formed on the carpet" and she takes a photo.Then Christopher says I found something here" and he shows the broken glasses the shooter broke when he jumped through the window to escape.Ziva takes a photo and she says "that's to slappy,the neighbors haven't heard any gunshots which indicates she used a silencer.They also said that they didn't saw anything either.Why would he be in so much effort of going unnoticed just to brake the glasses to escape?" and Christopher says "he either thought that someone was coming and had to leave fast or this happened" and he shows a football ball.He says "I guess he never broke the window and some kids who were playing football throw the ball in here by mistake and they didn't told us" and Ziva says "probably,why do you call it football when you don't use your feet?" and Christopher answers "good question,I never thought about it."Ziva says "I think we're done here,we should go back to the hospital to see how they do" and Christopher says "you're right" and they leave the apartment.They get to the car and they head to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

At the hospital Gibbs calls Vance.He picks up and he says "hi Gibbs,any news?" and Gibbs says "he's awake and remembers a lot.He told me the shooter was a pro and he shot his hand as soon as he went for the gun and then he shot him in the heart.I'll send the physical evidence to Abby and I'll put him under protective custody.Now what can you tell me about this case with the Russian KGB spy?" and Vance says "do you think it has anything to do with Pride's shooting?" and Gibbs says "I don't know yet,I need to learn about the case first" and Vance says "I can't do that over the phone and on an unsecured line.I will come over there.I'll be there in a few hours" and Gibbs says "ok" and he closes.After ten minutes Ziva and Christopher arrive.Christopher says "how is he,is he awake or yet?" and Gibbs says "he's fine,he's awake.You saved his life Christopher" and Christopher answers "he has done the same thing for me many times" and he goes inside Pride's room.Gibbs asks Ziva "what did you find?" and Ziva answers "well the neighbors haven't heard or seen anything.A footprint was formed on his carpet and we found broken glasses but they turned out to be from two kids that played football.Other than that,nothing" and Gibbs says "ok,Vance is coming to brief me about Pride's international case."Ziva asks "when do I start on his protective detail?" ans Gibbs says "in a few hours"


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva says "could this be one of the cases you two worked together?They could have shot Pride to drag you fown here,you could be a target" and Gibbs says "let them come,I have a gun" and Ziva continues "and a disfuctional shoulder,the hand you use the most is in brace,I want you to be in protective custody too Gibbs" and Gibbs says "not necessary,now we need to focus on Pride and to find the guy who shot him.When Vance arrives,sent him here" and Ziva says "ok,I'm going to get Christopher and leave for the office to start searching."Gibbs says "ok,call Abby,tell her that you will send her the physical evidence."Ziva says "okk" and then she enters Pride's room.She says "how you feel agent Pride?" and Pride answers "fine,the painkillers help" and she says "I'm glad."Then she turns to Christopher and she says "let's head back to the office,we have work to do" and Christopher answers"good idea,bye king" and Pride says "bye Christopher" and they get out.Gibbs tells them"call me for a shitrep or when the director comes" and Ziva days "I will."Christopher says "be careful Gibbs" and they leave while Gibbs enters Pride's room.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrive at the office and Ziva says"nice office,simple,where can i sit?" and Christopher says"you can use this desk over there" and he shows her a desk with a computer,a pencil case and a chair.Ziva asks"you don't use it?" and Christopher answers"we haven't used it yet" and she leaves her backpack near the desk,she sits and opens the computer.When she opens it she sees an email from Tim.It says "hey Ziva I send you those files, they're previous cases that special agent Pride worked and could be relevant with his shooting."Then she picks up her cell phone and see calls Tim.He answers and he says"hey Ziva how's New Orleans and Ziva says "great,what can you tell me?"and Tim replies "agent Pride has many enemies,he has worked on an international case recently but the file is sealed,I don't have high enough clearance to get this.The only thing i know it is that it has to do with Russia.Vance is coming,I bet he will brief you up what can you tell me?"and Ziva says"agent Pride is out of surgery, he's fine,I want you to take the cases Gibbs and Pride have worked together,it could be one of them them"Tim says"fine, anything else?" and Ziva says"yes can you collect connect me with Abby?" and Tim says"sure,go"and Ziva says"hey Abby"and Abby says "hey Ziva how's Gibbs how's Pride?"and Ziva answers"we're all fine Abbs,I will send you the physical evidence we have"and Abby says "okay I'll wait how are you?"and Ziva answers"I'm great, they're very friendly here,they celebrate the life"and Abby answers "I know,I'm from New Orleans"and Ziva says"you grew up in the perfect place,I have to go now Gibbs will wait his briefing"and Abby says"okay,be careful"and Ziva says"we will,bye" and Abby says"bye"and they close.


	10. Chapter 10

Then Ziva says "Vance is coming soon too,what we got?"and Christopher answers "I found the camera footage from the shop across the street.It shows the shooter briefly we will need someone to make it better"and Ziva says"we'll send them to Abby too,you don't have a forensic scientist here?"and Christopher answers"we do but he's on leave now".Then Ziva says"okay" and at the meantime a car is parking outside the building,the doors open and Vance comes from inside.He gets inside the building and he says "hey, where's Gibbs?"and Ziva answers "at the hospital he waits for you director"and Vance answers "okay what have you found?" and Christopher says"not much,we have a footprint and a camera footage,all are on their way to Abby"and Vance says "okay I'm heading to the hospital"and Ziva says "director I'm worried if this is a trick to drag Gibbs down here if it is one of the cases that they worked together,we need to put Gibbs in protective custody"and Vance answers"I get you,if it turns out that this is what's going on I will put him in protective castody myself". Ziva says "yes director" and he leaves,he enders his car and he's going to the hospital.He arrives and he enters the elevator to Pride's room.When he arrives on the floor,he sees two police officers outside a room,he understands that this is Pride's room and he goes and stands in front of them,he shows his badge and identity and then one of the officers says"hi sir" and he walks inside.He sees Gibbs at the chair and Pride at his bed both watching him.He says "are you competing who will take the most bullets?"and both laugh then he continues"how are you doing Pride?"and Pride says"I'm fine director"and then Vance looks Gibbs and he says"do I need to ask how are you Jethro?" and Gibbs looks at him and Vance says "I was sure"


	11. Chapter 11

He gets a file out of his briefcase,he hands it over to Gibbs and he says "the file about the Russian KGB spy her name is Sophia Toikova,she's in the US for about a year but she is New Orleans for about 2 weeks.FBI was watching her but before 3 weeks they found documents of an US ship in her hotel room.She found out that someone was searching her apartment and she disappeared.After three weeks she was found in a camera outside a bar here in New Orleans.The FBI told us about the papers and they handed over the case to us.Pride is tracking her since.Do you really think that Pride's soothing and this case are related?" and then Pride says "she don't know that she's been on our radar"and Gibbs says "are you sure?"Then Vance says"Ziva talked to me Gibbs, have you considered the possibility that this could be one of the cases you two worked together,that you could maybe be at risk too?"and then Gibbs laughs and says "could be but I think it has to do with our Russian spy I think that Ziva works on this theory too"and Vance replies "she is but until we rule this theory out,I want you two to have your eyes open"Pride says "we will director"and Gibbs says "we'll be ok Leon" and Vance replies "I know,I'm heading back to Ziva and Christopher if anything happens call me"then Pride says "we will"and Vance leaves the room.After that Pride says"do you really think that this has anything to do with our Russian spy?"


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs looks at him and says "yes,have you met her,came close to her?"and Pride answers "no although she came to my bar three days ago.Jimmy was there,I asked him if she asked anything about me or NCIS and he told me no,he told me that she got tekilla to drink and that's she was curious about the town,she asked about where she can go to have fun in the town and where she should go to get good food"and Gibbs says"she knows,why did she came and asked what to do in the city after a week and a half she's here?"and Pride says "you're right,I should have known better"and Gibbs says"you should but that's not our main concern now,we have to find out how she made you and if she is the one who shot you or if she hired a hitman."Gibbs picks up his phone and Pride askes"who do you call?" and Gibbs says"Vance" and he calls him.Vance picks up and Gibbs says "we made a breakthrough"and Vance says "I'll put you on speaker"and he put his phone on the desk then Christopher says"we hear you Gibbs" and Gibbs says "you're on speaker too,it is the Russian.She went to Pride's bar three days ago asking about the city,she knows we're following her,keep your eyes open,inform Tony and Tim."Then Ziva says "we will,anything else?"and Gibbs says"yes,Ziva come for protection detail"and he closes up. He says the Pride"I bring Ziva and I go to the office if you remember anything that might help us call or make Ziva to do it,I will take Jimmy out to the office because she knows how he looks and he might be a target."Then Pride says"Laurel is in New Orleans,she stays with her mother.If Sophia found out about Jimmy,she knows about my ex-wife and Laurel,I want you to take them to the office with you Gibbs" and Gibbs says "I will,on my way to the office."


	13. Chapter 13

Ziva arrives at Pride's floor and enters the room.Gibbs tells her"I have to go to get his daughter and ex-wife to bring them to the office,I will bring Jimmy too,I want you to keep your eyes open"and Ziva answers"I will"and Pride continues"I want you to have your eyes open too Gibbs"and Gibbs looks at him and replies"I will" while he gets out of the room.He enters the elevator,he gets out and goes towards the car.He calls Vance and Vance picks up and says"yes Gibbs"and Gibbs answers "Ziva is in position,I'm coming back,I will go to pick up Laurel,Linda and Jimmy on my way,they will stay at the office just for sure" and Vance says "do that,I want you to be extra careful,she's very dangerous,by the way who's driving?"and Gibbs answers"the officer you sent with Ziva" and Vance says"good,we'll wait for you to come back" and he closes.After that the police officer asks"where am I going sir?"and Gibbs gives him a paper and says "here,did they sent an officer because they still think I'm in danger?" and the officer replies"yes sir but I know what you're capable of sir"and Gibbs laughs and says"good"and the officer begins the car.They arrive outside Pride's ex-wife's house and Gibbs gets out of the car while the officer stays inside.He goes into the front yard and up the front steps and knocks the door.Linda opens and says"Gibbs,how comes that you are at New Orleans,did anything happen to Dwayne?"and Gibbs asks"can I come in?" and Linda answers "sure."Gibbs comes in and he says "Pride was shot yesterday,he's at the hospital,he's fine.I came over here to get you and Laurel to the office for protection" and Linda answers"oh my God,okay,I'll go to call Laurel"and she goes up the stairs to get her.While she does that,the officer outside in the car calls Gibbs and says"I see a woman going into the backyard,I'm going to check it out"and Gibbs answers"okay,I'm going to the room where the girls are",he closes and goes up the stairs fast.


	14. Chapter 14

He goes up the stairs,inside laurel's room and she asks "what's happening?" and Gibbs says "someone's at the backyard,I want you two to go next to the door away from the window"and while they go next to the door Gibbs goes to the window with his gun,he opens the window and sees the officer chasing a woman.He screams "federal agent stop"while he points at her with his gun.She turns her head around,she looks at Gibbs and she climbs the fence.The officer tries to catch her and Gibbs says "she's gone,come back to the car,we are leaving" and he turns to the girls and he says "you come with me"and he leaves the room.They follow him outside the house and inside the car.The officer says"I'm sorry sir,I couldn't catch her" and Gibbs says "it's ok, rule number six never say you're sorry,it's a sign of weaknes"and the officer says"yes sir,where are we going now?" and Gibbs answers to Pride's bar,to pick up his brother and then to the office and they leave.While they are on their way,Laurel asks"what happened to your shoulder Gibbs?"and Gibbs answers "I got shot,nothing serious"and she answers "like dad,every time he gets shot,he says it's nothing"and Gibbs laughs.At the meantime at the office Christopher received an email from Abby,it says "I managed to fix the picture from the video and I have identified our shooter,her name is Alexa Toikova.I found her through Interpol, she's wanted in England and France,tell Gibbs to call me" and he shows this to Vance.Vance says "Alexa is Sofia's sister,she is here too"and Christopher answers"as it seems,we should tell Ziva,send her a picture,Gibbs too"and Vance says "call Ziva first"and Christopher calls.She picks up and Christopher says "hi,how's King?" and Ziva says"he's fine,he's asleep,did anything happened?"and Christopher says "we identified the shooter from the video,actually Abby did.Her name is Alexa Toikova,Sofia's sister,she is here too,I send you a picture"and Ziva says"I got it thanks."Then Vance says "be careful David" and she says "I will" and she closes.


	15. Chapter 15

Vance says "I call Gibbs" and picks up the phone and press the button.Gibbs picks up and says "hey Leon"and Vance says"Abby identified the shooter from a video.Her name is Alexa Toikova, Sophia's younger sister,I sent a photo of her on the officer's phone."Gibbs says "Vance sent a photo on your phone"the officer opens the phone and the message and he says"here you go sir"and he hands him over the phone.Gibbs says"thanksa"nd gets the phone.On the phone he sees the photo and remembers the woman on Linda's backyard.He says to Vance"hey Leon,we met her,she is tried to enter Pride's ex's house.We couldn't catch her.We're going to pick up Jimmy.Call him and tell him to close the bar and wait for us,tell him to say that they had a gas leak in the back room so they don't scare Sofia or Alexa if they are there"and Vance says"ok,be careful"and Gibbs says"we will" and closes the phone.He says to the officer"make this thing to go faster"and he replies"yes sir"and the car speeds up.Vance says to Christopher "call Jimmy,tell him to not reveal who you are and to fake a gas leak to get everyone out of the bar then tell him to close and wait inside for Gibbs and the others to come and get him.Gibbs just met Alexa"and Christopher says"okay"and calls Jimmy.Jimmy picks up and Christopher says "don't tell that it's me" and Jimmy says"hey mom what's up?"and Christopher says "when I close the phone I want you to wait 5 minutes,act like nothing is happening and then enter the kitchen,get out and start to get everyone out.Pretend gas leak.After that wait Special Agent Gibbs to come and get you"and Jimmy says"okay Mom we'll find Sparky,may I call you later I need to serve"and Christopher says "ok,we wait"and he closes up.Then a customer says to Jimmy"you could talk to your mom,we can wait"and Jimmy replies "not necessary,Sparky's her dog.He died 5 years ago,she has amnesia,mid stages.She'll be fine I have a nurse with her"and the customer says"okay"and Jimmy hand her over the martini she ordered.The customer pays and get the glass.


	16. Chapter 16

Jimmy says"they call me from the kitchen,wait a second"and she says"sure"and he enters the kitchen and after 5 minutes he gets out and he says to the customer"the cook informed me that we have gas leak,I need you to help me to get everyone out safe."She says"sure"and they go from table to table and they say to the other customers that they have gas leak and everyone starts to get out.The customer says"what are you going to do?" and he says " will stay here,waiting for the guys from the company to come and fix the problem."She says"goodbye and good luck"and he answers "thanks" and she gets out of the bar.Gibbs and the others arrive outside the bar,Gibbs gets out of the car and he enters the bar,he says"Jimmy come with me,we have to leave now"and Jimmy says "let me grab my keys."He grabs his keys from the table next to him and they get out.They get inside the car,he sees Linda and Laurel,he asks"what's happening why are the girls here too?"and Gibbs answers"we put the three of you in the protective custody because of the assault to your brother."Then Jimmy asks"where are we going now?"and the officer says"to the NCIS office"and the car speeds up.Vance has a meeting with Tony and Tim through MTAC.Tony says"Abby went through evidence you had from the FBI case on a Sofia.She found traces of explosives on the carpet from the hotel room she stayed.We think she plans to put the bomb and blow up a US ship." Vance asks"do we know which one?"Tony says"still searching." Tim says"we found out that Alexa has been watching New Orleans monuments and that's she did several works we also tracked down an alias that's she used to rent a car,Elena Lazenco.She returned the car two days ago." Vance says"they wait for the ship to arrive.It is coming soon because they returned the car or they'll steal one.I want you to compare the prints with ships that are coming today or within the next week and check reports from stolen cars in New Orleans.I also want you to search the cameras to see if she has used another car or where she's going if she follows something."After that Tony says"take care, especially Gibbs"and Vance says "we will" and he closes


	17. Chapter 17

Vance gets out of the MTAC room and he sees Christopher sitting at his desk.He says "Christopher,Alexa was renting a car under the name Elena lazenka I want you to take Gibbs as soon as they arrive and go check it out see if they left anything behind the car is there now."Christopher says "okay sir."After 5 minutes Gibbs and the others arrive and they get out of the car and inside the office.Christopher says"hey Linda,Laurel,Jimmy come with me, Gibbs Vance wants to talk to you,he's in the conference room" and Gibbs replies"ok" and he gets up the stairs.He enters the conference room and Vance asks "how are you?" and Gibbs answers"fine."Vance says"it is late,you need to rest,I spoke with Christopher,you will go to check a car tomorrow"and Gibbs says"I don't need to sleep,I am fine and also I want Christopher to go and replace Ziva tomorrow morning."Then Vance tells to Gibbs"he will go to replace her at 5:30 at the morning,she will come to get some rest and then you two will go take care of this car.Now I want you to rest because you're supposed to be on desk duties"and Gibbs says"fine,I will stay at Christopher's apartment,it is across the street"and he leaves. He goes downstairs and he says "Vance told me to go get some rest"and before he manages to continue Christopher says"here are my keys to my apartment,go get some sleep"and Gibbs says"I know that Vance told you to come with me tomorrow to check a car but I want you to go stay with Pride tomorrow so I want you to get some rest too.You go there at 5:30 in the morning"and Christopher says"ok,I will get some reat here.Now you go get some rest"and Gibbs leaves.He goes out of the office and across the street,he gets into the apartment and he gets his shoes off.He leaves his jacket to the chair,he goes and lay on the couch and he sleeps.


	18. Chapter 18

at five thirty in the morning Christopher arrives at the hospital,he enters the room and he sees Ziva.He says"goodmorning,how are you,how is he?"and Ziva answers fine he is great Vanessa's will come at 9 to check him,she grabs her stuff Christopher says go get some rest you have to go and check a car later with Gibbs and see says okay good luck.She arrives at the office see seats at the desk Christopher gave to share when she get a batnap at 7:30 in the morning Gibbs wakes up,goes and washes his teeth and leaves to go to the office.He arrives and he sees Ziva getting a nap at her chair,he enters the kitchen at the back,gets a cup and puts some coffee.He returns at the office and be calls Abby.She picks up immediately and she says"Gibbs,bow are you, how's Pride,have you taken your meds, how's Ziva, how's the director?" and Gibbs says"calm down Abbs,we are all fine.I am fine,I got my meds, Christopher told me to call you"and Abby says "I wanted to see that you are fine,do you hurt?"and Gibbs answers"no"and Abby says"I should have seen that coming."Gibbs asks"did you had any sleep Abbs?"and Abby yes,for an hour until major mass spectrometer recognised a mystirious fluid I found at the carpet of the motel she stayed.It is some kind of dirt,you can find it at a lake."Gibbs says "that's good job Abbs,get some rest and wake up DiNozzo and McGee,I want them to do something for me" and Abby says "I don't need sleep,I have Caf-Pows for that job,I am going to wake them up,bye Gibbs"and Gibbs says "bye Abby" and he hungs up.


	19. Chapter 19

The director comes at the office and he says"good morning Jethro" and Gibbs says "good morning Leon."Then Vance says"you're awake pretty early"and Gibbs answers"I wake up early every day Leon" and Vance says "well,I hope you got some rest"and Gibbs answers"I did,I am going to MTAC,I have a meeting with DiNozzo and McGee in ten minutes."Vance says "are they awake this early?" and Gibbs answers"I told Abby to wake them up" and they laugh and head to MTAC.At the same time Abby goes up to the squadroom,she stands at the center and with her speaker she says"good morning people."Tony and Tim jump off their chairs and Tony says"good morning Abby,why so early?"and Abby answers "Gibbs wants you in fifteen in MTAC."After they hear that,they both pick their toothbrushes and they run to the men's room.They get out after three minutes and they get back at the squadroom.Tim asks Abby "did he said what he wants us to tell him?" and Abby answers "to brief him I guess" and Tony says "it's so early"and Abby says "you know Gibbs,he is morning guy" and Tony replies"yes but we are not,and by the way,did you slept at all last night?"and Abby answers"one hour,until major mass spectrometer found something" and Tim says"how many Caf-Pows have you drunk since then Abby?"and Abby answers"ehhh,seven I think."Tim says"oh my God Abby,you need to calm down" and Abby says"I'm fine,niw go before you won't be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

Tony says "she's right probie,I go for the coffee,you go and wait for me to come,keep him until I get there" and Tim says "alright,I'll wait for you, don't be late,he won't be happy'and they both run.Tim runs up the stairs and enters MTAC while Tony runs to the snack room,he puts coffee into two cups and runs back to go to MTAC.He gets down the stairs inside MTAC,gives Tim the coffee and the screen opens with Gibbs and Vance on it.Tony whispers "great timing" and Gibbs says "you are late DiNozzo."Tony looks at him terrified and he says "what?how?" and looks around for other cameras who opened earlier,he sees none,he turns to Gibbs and Gibbs gives him the Gibbs-stare.Tony says "right,on the case,Tim" and Tim says "we found a report about three stolen cars in the area Alexa was the past days.We found out that one of them was reported stolen an hour after she returned the rental,it is a white mini,I sent you the license plate."While Tim sends the plates Tony says "she goes to the port every day and looks at the ships.I bet ahe searches for a specific ship."Gibbs asks "did you found out which one or yet?" and Tony says "no but I think Abby did,she waits outside MTAC"while he looks at a camera who shows Abby knocking the door saying"I found the ship,Tony open up fast" and Tim goes and opens and Abby runs right inside.


	21. Chapter 21

She sees at the screen and she sees Gibbs and Vance.She says "hi Gibbs,hi director" and Gibbs says "Abbs,which is the ship?" and Abby says "it's the USS Scorpion.It comes to New Orleans in two days" and Vance asks "do we know what makes this ship a target?" and Abby answers "yes,I don't think that they are trying to blow up the ship,they will try to blow up something else,probably because they have C4 but,I don't think that they want to blow up the ship,the ship is their way out of America but I don't know yet.I searched about the ship and I found out that this ship will get sailors for their first tour,my guess is that they will use the C4 to blow up two of them and get their identities and make the bodies unidentifiable and enter the ship to leave.The ship will go south Gibbs" and Gibbs says "good work Abbs,add another Caf-Pow on my card" and Tim says "ehhh boss,are you sure?she already had seven since last night" and Gibbs says "make it decaf Abbs" and Abby answers "thanks Gibbs."Then Gibbs says to Tony and Tim "I want you to check the doctors who are in charge for Pride" and Tim answers "ok boss, anything else?" and Gibbs says "yes,tell Ducky to do me a psychological profile one the sisters and find me all the firsties on the ship,I will talk to them" and he closes.After that Vance says "if Abby's theory is correct,we have to find them fast,before the ship arrives ,because then we will have to solve two murders and find them inside a huge ship."Gibbs says "then we better start now" and he leaves.He goes in the squadroom and he finds Ziva cleaning her gun.He says "come,we go to check a rental,bring the scene gear" and she asks "were are we going?" and Gibbs answers "Abby texted you the adress,go" and he gets in the car.Ziva grabs her bag,she enters the car,the garage door opens and they get on the road.She speeds up and they leave.


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile at the hospital Pride wakes up and Christopher says "good morning king,how you doing?" and Pride answers "great,Gibbs has Laurel,Linda and Ralph under protective custody in the office.He's now with Ziva checking a car."A nurse comes in and she says "I will give him hia meds now,would you mind stay outside please?" and Christopher says "this man is in protective custody,I am not allowed to leave this room,I won't stay in your way,I will sit in this chair here" and she says "ok,no problem" and she gives Pride his meds.Then a doctor comes in and he says "good morning agent Pride,how you feeling today?" and Pride answers "good."Then the doctor says "I will check your wounds and I'll change your bandages" and he goes closer,he cuts his bandages ,he cleans his wounds and he puts new bandages on.Then he says "our orthopaedic surgeon will come today to check on your arm.You doing great,relax" and he turns to Christopher and he says "he's fine,he needs to relax more,our orthopaedic will come at afternoon probably" and Christopher says "ok,thank you so much doctor" and the doctor leaves.Then Pride says "I am relaxed" and Christopher answers "I'll pass the fact that you have your gun right next tou your hand and a knife stuck to your food table and I am gonna ask you to look at the monitor right abouve your head.You see what I see?" and Pride turns his head and looks at the monitor and he says "yes,I see what you see,I feel fine tho" and Christopher says "what I see it's not fine" and they both laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

Gibbs and Ziva has just arrived at the car rental station,they get out of the car and a man approaches.He says "hello,how can I help you?" and Gibbs answers "I'm NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,she is Mossad liaison officer Ziva David,we are here to ask you about this car" and he shows him a picture and he continues "it was rented by a Russian woman Elena Lazenko" and the car man says "oh yeah,I remember her,come over here,she said she was gonna stay in town for a few days and she wanted an SUV because she was gonna go hiking.Is she in trouble?she seemed like a good girl" and Ziva says "we can't reveal this information,but we need to search the car" and the car man answers "ok,here are the keys,just bring them in when you are done",he hands them over the keys and he leaves.Gibbs says "let's begin" and he unlocks the car.Ziva says "I don't think we'll find much,the car is cleaned but something might have left behind."Gibbs gets a spray out and he sprays the back of the car.He gets out a black light and he sees blood on the tip of the head of the right seat.He says "they might have cleaned the car but they missed a spot.Come here,I found blood" and Ziva comes and she gets a tester for human blood out of her bag,she opens it and takes a sample.After some seconds Ziva says "it's positive for human blood" and Gibbs says "they might have already killed."They search the rest of the car but they don't find anything else.After that Gibbs says "there is nothing else here,we are heading back and Ziva goes to the car.Gibbs goes inside,he gives the key back,he says "thanks" and he goes to the car and they leave.


	24. Chapter 24

They arrive at the office a little later,they get out of the car and Gibbs says "they might have killed already director,we found human blood inside the car" and Vance says "we found the firsties.I talked to all of them except two,Sasha Austin and Kate Langly" and Gibbs says "ok,Ziva call Tim,tell him to find anything he can about our missing sailors,tell Ducky to call me and call Christopher and tell him I am gonna go for protective detail at 4."Vance says "Gibbs,I just closed the phone with SecNav,he ordered to solve this as fast as we can before we end up having an international incident at our hands" and Gibbs says "I am trying Leon,we need to find them."Ziva says "Ducky is gonna call you and Tim told me that he checked the doctors for Pride,everyone turned up clear,nothing to worry about."Gibbs's phone ring,he picks up and he says "hey Duck" and Ducky says "hello Jethro,I've done the psychogical profiles you asked,the big sister Sofia is more of a brain,she has advanced training but she is more of an op-runner than an op-executer.She knows exactly the moves and she doesn't do unecessary moves.One the other hand,the younger sister Alexa is more of the executer style.She has extended training in weapons and she is an exceptional shooter.She is not afraid to get her hands dirty to finish the job.Jethro,they love each other,they would anything to protect each other's life" and Gibbs says "thanks Duck,how are the things up there?" and Ducky says "Anthony and Timothy are themselves.Timothy works a lot and Anthony works too but he is driving Timothy crazy.Abigail is missing you and Ziva,she had eight Caf-Pows till now and she also works a lot,she doesn't sleep too."Gibbs says "I imagine,Duck try to keep them focused as much as you can" and Ducky says "I will Jethro,how are you?" and Gibbs says "I am fine Duck, before you ask,I got my meds and I have slept."Ducky laughs and he says "and what about Ziva and the director,how are they?"and Gibbs says "fine,Ziva is on the phone with Christopher and Leon in MTAC."Ducky says "Jethro don't do anything stupid,stay calm until you get the stitches out" and Gibbs says"goodbye Duck" and Ducky says "goodbye Jethro."


	25. Chapter 25

Ziva comes and she says "I just closed the phone with Christopher.He told me that the ortho will go to check Pride's arm" and Gibbs says "did he said anything else?" and Ziva answers "umm,nothing,he said it was quite there thia morning."After that Gibbs says "I just talked with Ducky,the sisters are pretty close,they would kill to protect each other.Sofia is the brain,Alexa the executer" and then Vance,who just arrived a minute ago,answers "it explains why Alexa is the one who shot Pride and probably the one who killed these two sailors I came here to tell you that two bodies has just been found behind a factory,they are burned so badly that there is no DNA left to identify them.They will be sent to the medical examiner here in New Orleans,Ducky will collaporate with her."Gibbs says "we are gonna search the scene,they might have missed something.I want them to transfer the evidence to Abby" and Vance says "I already did that,here is the address" and he gives him a piece of paper.Gibbs gives it to Ziva who walked right infront of him,they get inside the car and they leave.


	26. Chapter 26

They arrived at the scene 30 minutes later,Gibbs gets put and he says "that was pretty good drive Ziva" and she answers "thanks,I learned by my self" and they both laugh while they walk towards the crime scene.Ziva starts talking photos while Gibbs was looking for whatever might have triggered an explosion because he saw a pattern of a small explosion.He haven't found anything like a trigger but he found a small piece of melted plastic that could be related.He bagged and tagged it and then he saw a black pair of glasses ten meters away from the explosion point,he bagged and tagged them too.Ziva says "the explosion was short,I guess it was made just to destroy bodies.I think that these two are our sailors" and Gibbs says "yeah,I think that too."Gibbs looks around and he sees a security camera.He says "I want the footage from the security camera" and Ziva says"I am on to it" and Gibbs says "come, let's go,there is nothing else to see here" and he leaves for the car and Ziva follows him.They get into the car and Ziva says "we will go to search our sailors' appartments?" and Gibbs says "yeah,you nd Christopher will after you drop me at the hospital" and Ziva says "ok" and they leave.They arrive at the hospital and Gibbs says "I am gonna go up to release Christopher.I want you to come and release me tomorrow morning at zero five hundred.I will tell Christopher to come down" and Ziva says "ok,I'll wait."Gibbs enters the hospital,he goes up to Pride's floor,he gets inside Pride's room and he sees Pride.He asks "where's Christopher?" and Pride replies "at the bathroom."Christopher gets out of the bathroom and he says "hi Gibbs" and Gibbs says "hi Christopher,I am here to release you" and Christopher says "thanks,the otho hasn't come yet" and Gibbs says "ok,Ziva is waiting for you at the parking lot" and Christopher waves goodbye and he leaves.


	27. Chapter 27

After he leaves,Pride says "how's the hunt?" and Gibbs says "we have two dead bodies,they try to leave Anerica with a ship which goes south.We know how they look but they used c4 to burn the bodies and make them unidentifiable.They are probably gonna change their appearance.They also have more c4 and we don't know how they plan to use it.We have two days to find out before the ship arrives to the port."Pride says "have you checked if there are any special events in the city the next two days?" and Gibbs answers "I have DiNozzo and McGee searching and Vance tries to find out if anyone special comes to New Orleans and worth bombing attack."Pride says "I wish I could help more,I cannot remember anything else" and Gibbs says "it's ok" and Pride asks "how's the others doing?" and Gibbs answers "fine,Abby is drinking Caf-Pows like they are water,Tony's driving McGee crazy and Ducky tries to keep them focused.Your family is in the office with a protection detail."A doctor enters the room,she says "hello gentlemen,I am Marie Sanders,I am the orthopedic surgeon."She approaches Pride and she says "may I see your arm?" and she gets the brace out,she checks the wound and she cleans it.She wraps a band and puts the brace back on.She says "you are doing great.Now agent Gibbs,your director called and asked me to check your shoulder" and Gibbs says "it's fine" and she says "I'll check it anyway" and she asks him to sit on the chair next to Pride and he sits.She takes his off his brace,she cuts the bandages and the band-aid.She looks at the stitches and she asks"you got restitched?" and Gibbs answers "yes",then Pride says "he chased the suspect,jumped on him yo catch him and they both fell to the ground.He went to the car and his partner found out he was bleeding,badly.He passed out when he arrived at the hospital and he says he's fine."The doctor laughs and she says "well you clearly need to relax agent Gibbs,I'll change the bandages."She changes the bandages and band-aids and she puts the brace back on.Gibbs asks "when can I get this thing off?" and she answers"in normal sircumstances in a couple of days but since you got restitched a week,goodbye" and she leaves.


	28. Chapter 28

Pride says "you need to relax Gibbs,we have your back" and Gibbs says you too king" and they both laugh.Back at the NCIS headquarters at Washington,Tiny and Tim are searching for any special events in New Orleans for the next two days.Tim says "I found something.A Russian writer is at New Orleans this week and he will talk at the library about his books."Tony says "we should tell Gibbs" and while he moves his hand to pick up the phone,Abby comes running inside the squadroom and she says "Ducky found something" and Tony says "we're going down Abbs,he cod have called us,why are you up here?"and Abby says "for no reason,I wanted to see you guys and talk to Gibbs" and Tim says "you need to stop drinking Caf-Pows Abby"while Tony calls Gibbs.Gibbs answers and he says "whaat you got Tony?" and Tony says "a Russian writer is at New Orleans this week, he's gonna speak about his books tomorrow afternoon at the library."Gibbs says "tell Tim good job,give me Abby."Tony looks around,he puts his hand to the phone and whispers "how the hell did he done that?" and Tim says "he's Gibbs,he always knows,you can't lie to him" and Tony says "good point" and gives the phone to Abby and she says "hey Gibbs,how are you, how's Pride?" and Gibbs says "we're fine Abbs, don't worry,did you wanted me anything else?" and Abby says "no,I just wanted to check on you" and Gibbs hungs up.Abby stares at the phone and she says "that's my Gibbs" and she leaves the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Ziva and Christopher have arrived at Sasha's Austin apartment.They get in and they find a very tidy apartment.They start looking for anything misplaced and when they arrive at the bedroom and open the cliset,they see everything organized with tags.They find a hanger with a tab which says "navy uniforms".Ziva says "we found what is missing" and Christopher adds "they probably got the uniforms to use them,there is nothing else here,we should leave and go to the other apartment."Ziva agrees and they leave.When they arrive outside the other apartment,they see a broken window.They get their guns out,they walk inside the doors of the apartment and Christopher says "I open you go" and Ziva agrees.He opens,Ziva goes in first and then Christopher.They scream"NCIS" and they start searching the apartment.Ziva says "clear" and Christopher replies "clear",they get in the living room and Ziva says "I checked the closet of the bedroom,there is no navy uniforms in there."Christopher says "I don't think they broke the window,the glasses are in the inside and they would not brake a window to get out" and Ziva says "I think that this baseball ball has something to do with it" and she shows the ball.Then she continues "let's go back, there's nothing else here" and Christopher agrees and they leave for the office.


	30. Chapter 30

They arrive bact at the office and they see Vance.Vance says "how are you Christopher?" and Christopher answers "I'm fine director,Ziva and I went to the sailors' apartments and the only thing missing was their navy uniforms.Other than that,we found nothing" and Ziva continues "a kid broke the window of Kate Langley's apartment with a baseball ball but it's irrelevant" and Vance says "have you told Gibbs?" and Christopher answers "no,not yet" and Vance says "I want you and Ziva to go to the morgue and learn what the medical examiner found about our victims and then call and brief Gibbs" and Ziva says "okk" and they leave.They arrive at the morgue and they enter the autopsy room.Loretta Wade,New Orleans medical examiner looks at them and she says "hi Christopher,you must be agent Ziva,Loretta Wade,nice to meet you" and Ziva says "Ziva David,nice to meet you too" and she looks at the screen and she waves her hand and she says "hiii Ducky" and Ducky replies "hi Ziva,how are you?" and she answers "I'm fine Ducky" and she turns to Loretta and she says "what do you have for us?" and Loretta answers "we have positive identification that these two are our sailors,they were dead before they burn them,we found an injury in the head at both victims.It is the cause of death for both victims,it looks like the end of a gun or something with a circular edge but before this they were slightly druged,they could understand what was happening around but they couldn't resist.


	31. Chapter 31

Then Ziva says "now we are sure that Abby's theory is correct.I will go to call Gibbs" and she leaves.She gets out of the room and she calls.Gibbs picks up and he says "what you got Ziva?" and she answers "we went to the sailors' apartments.Their Navy uniforms are missing but nothing else.We are now at the autopsy,the bodies have been positive identified as the sailors Sasha Austin and Kate Langly, they've been killed with an object with circular edge like a gun and then they were burned."Gibbs says "thanks,I want you to come and replace me at zero five thirty at the morning.Get some rest before."Ziva says"ok,I will and Gibbs hungs up.Then he turns to Dwayne and he says "it's confirmed,they killed the sailors to enter illegally to the ship and get out of the US" and Dwayne says "they want to kill the writer?is that confirmed or not?" and Gibbs answers "we don't know yet,they search for more information about the writer" and Dwayne says "I hope they'll find them soon."


	32. Chapter 32

At the same time at Washington,Tim and Tony are searching for more information on the Russian writer.Tim stands up and he opens the big screen and he says "I found out more about our writer,he's here by the name Pavlov Zolokov.I did a little digging and I found out that he's former KGB,he decided to get out and after KGB fell,he changed his name legally.Before that he was named Alexander Borishov" and Tony says "I think we found why these two girls want to kill this guy,I'm calling the boss."He calls abd Gibbs picks up and he says "hi Tony,you found anything?" and Tony says "Tim found out that our writer is former KGB He got out and after KGB fell he changed his name from Alexander Borisov to Pavlov Zolokov" and Gibbs says "thanks Tony,good job you two" and he hungs up.He turns to Dwayne and he says "our writer is former KGB who changed his name" and Dwayne says "so now we have motive,call Vance to tell him,I bet he'll want to put him in protective custody" and Gibbs says "I was about to" and he calls Vance.Vance picks up and he says "Hi Gibbs any news?" and Gibbs tells him what Tony told him.Then he says "I bet you wanna put him in protective custody" and Vance replies "you would have won that bet.I want him to canel the whole event but I'm sure he'll say no.I want you,Christopher and Ziva to be on his protection detail.I am gonna talk to him.I want you all to come and pick him up from here tomorrow at twelve hundred.I am gonna come and sit with Dwayne after twelve o'clock."Gibbs says "okk" and Vance says "I'll call Ziva to tell her" and Gibbs says "Ziva will come to replace me at five thirty thia morning" and Vance says "ok,I'll call her anyway",Gibbs agrees and they close.


	33. Chapter 33

Vance calls Ziva and updates her and then he calls Zolokov.After fifteen minutes he meets him at the Russian embassy.They welcome each other and then Vance says "Mr.Zolokov,I want to put you under protective custody.We have solid intels that two women,former KGB want to murder you" and Zolokov says with his heavy Russian accent "are you sure director?" and Vance says "yes,I want you to come with me" and Zolokov says "I can stay here for the night but I won't cancel the event" and Vance says "I understand,I will come and get you tomorrow morning to the office and three agents are gonna be there for your protection."Zolokov says "ok director,see you tomorrow" and Vance says "goodbye",they shake hands and Vance leaves the embassy.He arrives at the office and his phone rings, it's Tony.He picks up and he says "hello DiNozzo,what happened?" and Tony answers "hello director,Abby found the papers of the library the event will take place."Vance says "ok,tell her to send them to me" and Tony says "ok,there is something else,how's boss?" and Vance says "he's fine,he's with Pride at the hospital,why do you ask me?" and Tony says "because he ordered me to not ask him" and Vance says "I get you,thanks DiNozzo",Tony replies "bye director" and they close


	34. Chapter 34

Ziva and Christopher are in the car on their way back at the office.Christopher says "we need to do a search tomorrow morning at the library for c4 before we meet Zolokov at the office" and Ziva says "yes,you can do it with Gibbs,I will be at Pride's protective detail until twelve o'clock" and Christopher says "okk."Then Ziva continues "they will probably be outside the library or near it to be sure that their plan worked" and Christopher says "so,I guess if we find the c4 and they see that their plan didn't worked out,they will come inside to end this by themselves" and Ziva says "yes,we need to be extra careful,even if we remove the bombs,we don't know when they wanted to explode them so we don't know when they're gonna come in" and Christopher says "we need to access the cameras form the library and from the other buildings around the library,we might see them and catch them when they're placing the bombs or we might learn where the placed them" and Ziva says "if we're lucky,I don't think they're gonna be so obvious but we don't loose anything if we try."After five minutes they arrived at the office,they walked inside and they saw Vance.They told him what they discussed on their way there.Then Vance says "okay,get a warrand,get the footage and start.Run facial on everyone who is or was there."Christopher agrees while Ziva goes back to the car go begin the engine and go back to get access from the cameras.


	35. Chapter 35

At four in the morning,Ziva wakes up,she takes a bath and then she gets her gun out and starts cleaninv it.At five o'clock she leaves and after a while she arrives at the hospital.She enters the room and she sees Gibbs coming out of the bathroom.She says "good morning Gibbs" and Gibbs replies "good morning."Ziva says "how's our patient" and Gibbs abswers "fine,he will be sleeping until seven hundred at least."Ziva looks at him and says "ok,I will meet you at the office then" and Gibbs says "ok,see you" and he walks to the door and Ziva says "how are you gonna leave?you can't drive" and Gibbs says "one of the officers outside changes shift and he will drive me" and he leaves.He sees the officer who has driven him back the last time and the officer says "my honour to help you again sir" and Gibbs says "it's not necessary to call me sir" and the officer asks "and how should I call you...sir?" and Gibbs says "my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs,you can decide how you wanna call me" and the officer says "I am gonna go with agent Gibbs,sir."Gibbs says "you haven't told me your name officer" and the officer says "I am officer Mark Jenkins sir,I mean agent Gibbs",Gibbs laughs and says "we should leave now officer Jenkins, don't you think?" and the offcer says "I'm on your six sir,agent Gibbs",Gibbs laughs and they both enter the elevator.


	36. Chapter 36

They get out and they enter the car.Gibbs says "you can leave me at the office,officer Jenkins"and officer Jenkins says "sure agent Gibbs" and they leave.After a while they arrive,Gibbs gets out of the car and he says "thank you officer Jenkins" and officer Jenkins says "you are welcome agent Gibbs,it was my honour that I helped you sir".Gibbs and officer Jenkins laugh,officer Jenkins leaves and Gibbs enters the office.He goes inside the kitchen,he puts a cup of coffee,he drinks and he says "Pride has nice coffee here" and he goes back at the office.He sits at Pride's desk,he leaves the cup on the desk and he gets a bat-nap.He wakes up two hours later,at eight o'clock in the morning.He drinks from his coffee and he sees Vance getting inside the office.He says "good morning Leon" and Vance says "good morning Gibbs,how are you,did you get any rest?" and Gibbs says "I slept for a couple of hours,I have coffee,I'm fine.The writer,what time will he be here?" and Vance answers "at twelve o'clock."Christopher enters and he says"good morning Director,Gibbs" and Vance says "good morning Christopher" and Gibbs says "good morning Cheistopher,did you had any hits on the facial recognition outside the library?" and Christopher says "one minute,let me see" and he turns to Vance and he says "straight to work, that's our Gibbs" and he sits on his desk.He scrolls and he says "I found them,they has placed the bombs I guess,we can go to the library to find them and disarm them" and Gibbs says "come,let's go",they get to the car and they leave.


	37. Chapter 37

They arrive outside the library the same time with the bomb squad.They get out of the car and they meet the chief of the bomb squad.Gibbs says "hello,I'm NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,he's NCIS special agent Christopher LaSalle"and the chief says "I am chief Nelson Bredford."Christopher says "we have two suspects who own a big amount of C4 and we have them on video getting out of this library.This afternoon we'll be here to protect a Russian writer" and chief Nelson says "ok,we start looking for bombs.You wanna join us?" and Gibbs answers "yes,I am gonna go with one team,Christopher with the other" and chief Nelson says "okay" and he leaves.Gibbs says "if you find anything tell me first and be careful" and Christopher says "of course" and they leave for their teams.They enter the building and they start searching for bombs.The team Christopher is,is tracking the west side and while they're walking,they see a red light going on and off.They get closer and they find the first bomb.Two people from the team stay there to disarm it while the others keep searching.The team dog starts barking at a trash can and the team opens and empties the can.They find nothing and they look under the can.They find the bomb and they disarm it.


	38. Chapter 38

Meanwhile at the team Gibbs and chief Nelson are,is tracking the east side.They tracking at the place the speech will take place.A dog smells a chair and he sits down and barks.They find a bomb but this time is not that easy to disarm as the others.They can't move it and they need to disarm it upside down.Chief Nelson goes under the chair and another man stays with him while Gibbs and the others continue tracking the place.They find a bomb behind a water dispenser and they disarm it.Then the dog hoes right infront of the exit door,he sits and barks.The team search the door and they find a bomb hidden behind the exit sign.They can't move this bomb too.They climb a chair and they try to disarm it.Chief Nelson approaches them and he says "I managed to disarm the other.I have found exactly what to do,get down,I go up."The other comes down and he gets up.He says "it's exactly the same.The only thing I have to do is to cut this wire." He cuts the wire and then he gets the bomb out and he gets off the chair.The two teams get out of the building and then Gibbs,Christopher and chief Nelson meet infront of the bomb squad van.Chief Nelson says "As my team told me,they didn't found any other bomb.There were two types of bombs.The simple type we managed to disarm immediately and the non-movable type which was pretty tricky but I managed to disarm them.The bombs weren't enabled yet,they were gonna enable them from long distance,except those two who would get enabled if you move them."Gibbs says "those two were probably their back up plan in case the other bombs didn't work out.Thanks chief."The both shake hands with chief Nelson and they leave.


	39. Chapter 39

Meanwhile at the hospital,Vance arrives to change Ziva.He hoes into the room and he sees Ziva and Pride talking about Ziva's weapons.Pride says "hi director" and Ziva says "hello director" and Vance says "good morning,I see you two work out" and Pride says "yeah,she has way too many weapons with her right now" and Ziva laughs and says "you can never have enough."They laugh and Vance says "Ziva go,Gibbs and Christopher are on their way to the office,they cleared the library from bombs,you go too,in an hour you're gonna meet with Pavlov Zolokov."Ziva says "ok,goodbye Pride, goodbye Director" and she leaves.She gets inside her car and she leaves.They both arrive outside the office at the same time.Gibbs gets out of the car and he says "good timing Ziva" and she laughs.Then Gibbs says "come in,we have to find out how the hell they managed to put the bombs inside the building."They get inside,they open the video footage,they look at the big screen and Gibbs says "there,they came as a cleaning crew.This gives them access to everything" and Christopher says "we disarmed the bombs" and Ziva says "did the bombs were timed or remote?" and Christopher says "three remote and two with sense detector."


	40. Chapter 40

Ziva says "great,now we don't know when they wanted to hit,we don't know when they're gonna come in too" and Gibbs says "we need to be extra careful,I will be with Pavlov and you two are gonna be on the dors and you'll be doing rounds.I also want anyone who comes in checked and cleared,even the workers from the library."Christopher says "ok,are you feeling okay Gibbs?" and Gibbs says "great,now should we do our jobs?" and both Ziva and Christopher agree,they sit at their tables, checking and clearing people and crossing the people from the live camera feed with facial recognition.Gibbs goes to rhe kitchen,he grabs another cup of coffee and he returns to the office.A car parks outside the office and two men get out.The second man opens the door and Zolokov gets out.He comes inside and Gibbs says "we get him from here,thanks."The two men agree and they leave.Gibbs says "Здравствуй(Zdravstvuy,russian for hello,formal),I am special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,he is special agent Christopher LaSalle and she is Mossad liaison officer Ziva David" and Zolokov says "Здравствуй(Zdravstvuy,russian for hello,formal) gentlemen,miss" and Gibbs says "we are gonna protect you,I will be with you at all times while the others are gonna deal with the perimeter" and Zolokov says "thank you,are you feeling ok agent Gibbs?where did you hit your shoulder?" and Gibbs says "I'm fine,on the job."Then Christopher says "are you hungry sir?I can go grab some lunch if you want" and Zolokov says "it would be a great idea,thanks" and Christopher says "I'm on it"and he leaves.


	41. Chapter 41

After ten minutes Christopher arrives with food and he says "the best fried chicken of New Orleand with red beans and rice",he opens and serves everyone.Zolokov says "that's wonderful" and Gibbs says "I agree" and Ziva says "me too" and Christopher says "if Pride was here,he would have cooked a meal of fried chicken with red beans and rice a hundred times better than this".Gibbs says "I bet on that.Then Zolokov asks "how's agent Pride?I heard he was shot too" and Ziva says "he's fine,he gets better day by day.He will be out of the hospital soon" and Zolokov says "that's wonderful news."At five o'clock Vance calls Gibbs and he says "hi Gibbs,how's our guest?" and Gibbs says "hi Vance,he's fine,how's Dwayne?" and Vance says "he's great,I have rented suits for you and Ziva for the protection detail,they must arrive any minute now,tell Christopher to go wear one too" and Gibbs says "ok,I'll tell him, anything else?" and Vance says "yes, don't get shot",Gibbs laughs and Vance closes his phone.Pride says "thank you Director for not telling him that I'm getting out of the hospital tonight,I want to surprise him at the bar" and Vance says "well I don't agree that you're getting out but I can only force you to take time off" and Pride says "I will."


	42. Chapter 42

At the same time at the office,Gibbs closes his phone and he says "Vance rented suits for me and you Ziva,for the protection detail.He said you go wear one too Chriatopher" and Christopher says "ok,what time do we leave?" and Gibbs says "the speech is at seven o'clock.In one our and a quarter" and Christopher says "ok,I'm going to get ready" and he leaves.At the same time a car with suits arrives and Ziva gets the suits and the car leaves.Ziva goes inside the office,she gives one suit to Gibbs and she says "I am going to get ready" and Gibbs says "ok,do fast,you have to come back so I can go get ready too" and Ziva says "okay" and she leaves.Zolokov says "you are doing so much for me,I'm grateful" and Gibbs says "it's our job sir,do you want some coffee?" and Zolokove answers "if it is no problem" and Gibbs says "come with me" and they enter the kitchen.Gibbs says "what do you want in your coffee sir?" and Zolokov says "just coffee" and Gibbs fills two cups of coffee,he gives one to Zolokov and he keeps the other.After thirty minutes,Ziva gets out and she says "I'm ready Gibbs,go change,I will stay with mr.Zolokov" and Gibbs says "okay" and he leaves.Zolokov says "you look wonderful officer David" and Ziva says "thanks,do you have any family sir?" and Zolokov says "I do,I have one girl and one boy" and he shows her a photo.She says "they're beautiful,where are they now?" and Zolokov says "they stayed in Russia,they couldn't come" and Ziva asks"that's why your trip is so short?" and Zolokov answers "that and because of the threat" and Ziva says "right"


	43. Chapter 43

Christopher comes and he says "hello everyone" and Ziva says "hello Christopher."Christopher asks "where's Gibbs?" and Ziva answers "he gets ready."Then Gibbs gets out and he says "ready,Ziva you and Christopher sit on the front,I sit on the back with mr.Zolokov.When we arrive you get out first,I get out second and then he gets out.I am on the front,you two on the back.Triangle formation.When we get inside you start checking the doors,I stay next to him.You check the guests when they come inside" and Ziva says "okay,who's driving?" and Gibbs says "Christopher."Christopher says "ok" and Ziva says "here's your earwigs."Everyone gets one and they put it in their ear.Gibbs says "let's go" and they get inside the car and they leave.They arrive at the entrance of the library,Ziva and Christopher get out,they look around and Ziva says "all clear,you can come out."Gibbs gets out and he goes and opens Zolokov's door.Zolokov gets out and Ziva and Christopher are on his back while Gibbs is at the front.They walk inside the library and Gibbs gets Zolokov inside a room next to the place the event will take place.Ziva goes with Christopher inside the place the event will take place.They start checking guests and tickets to make sure that Zolokov is safe.


	44. Chapter 44

After everyone is sitting down,Ziva informs Gibbs that they are ready and he says to Zolokov "we're ready, let's go",Zolokov agrees and Gibbs opens the door and they leave.They get inside the room and Zolokov starts greeting everyone while Gibbs is checking at everyone and everything.Zolokov goes and stays behind the speaker's stand and Gibbs next to him while Ziva and Christopher are walking in circles inside the room, checking doors and windows.Zolokov starts the presentation of his book.Ziva checks one door and then she moves to the next one and Alexa finds time to open the door and crowl inside while nobody's looking at her.She sits at the chair she had placed the bomb and she understands that the bomb was missing.She says to her sister through her earwig "bomba otsutstvuyet,pererekhodya k planu b(russian for:the bomb is missing,moving to plan b)" and her sister says "skopirovat'eto,perekhodya k planu b(russian for:copy that,moving on to plan b)".Then she stands up,she screams "Borisov" and Gibbs listens to her and immediately grabs him nd hides him behind the stand.He tries to find her inside the crowd.Alexa has already sat down again and Gibbs screams "sdat'sya Alexa(russian for:surrender Alexa)",she gets up,she screams "net nikogda(russian for:no,never) and she starts shooting at the stand.Gibbs sees her and he shoots back and he kills her.


	45. Chapter 45

The crowd screams while Ziva and Christopher try to calm them down and to get to the body.While they approach Ziva gets Alexa's weapon away and Christopher checks for pulse.Christopher says "she's dead" and Ziva says "Gibbs she's dead but no sign of her sister."Gibbs says "check her body for any bugs or listening devices and get everyone out of the building safe",Ziva agrees,she searches the body and Christopher takes care of the crowd.She finds Alexa's earwig and she says "I found her earwig" and she gives it to Gibbs.Gibbs says "this is evidence,we might manage to talk to her."Meanwhile Christopher comes and says "I'm done here" and Gibbs says "ok,go check the car,make sure it is not trapped or anything and that it's safe so we can go back at the office but now you two come here"they approach,Gibbs says "how did she came in here?"Christopher says "I don't know,we were following protocol,we were checking the doors.They probably had cameras or bugs so they knew when to come" and Gibbs says "you are probably right,after we get back at the office,you and Ziva come back here and swipe the place for bugs."Christopher agrees and Ziva has left to check the car.After a while she calls from the car.


	46. Chapter 46

"Gibbs everything clear,you can get him out."Gibbs says "we're coming,you drive,fast" and they get out fast,they put Zolokov in the car and they leave.Ziva starts driving and Zolokov says "I knew that you talked Russian agent Gibbs but not that good" while trying to hold on for dear life.After a while they arrive at the office,they get out and inside the building.Ziva and Christopher get back inside the car and they head to the library.They arrive and they get out the equipment for bug searching.After a while Ziva gets the monitor next to a security camera and she finds a bug.She says "I found it",she picks it up and bags it inside an evidence bag.Christopher says "ok,I haven't find anything else, let's go back",Ziva agrees and they leave.When they arrive back at the office,they get inside and they see Gibbs and Zolokov.Christopher informs them about the bug and Gibbs says "show it to Abby and McGee,They might get how it works.I want to talk to Sophia."Everyone looks at him confused.Ziva cracks the silent first,she says "how Gibbs?we don't know where she is" and Gibbs says "we have Alexa's earwig."Ziva says "yeah but how do we know that she has it open?" and Gibbs answers "they are too close,it has been an hour and she didn't had any news and she heard gunshots,she hopes her sister will call her back",Ziva says "okay" and she gives the earwig to Gibbs.


	47. Chapter 47

Gibbs wears the earwig and he says "Sofia."She answers "kto eto,gde moya sestra?(who is this,where is my sister?)" and Gibbs answers "cya spetsial'nyy agent NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs,tvoya sestra mertva,ya ubil yeye,ya khochu vstretit'sya s toboy,v biblioteke za odin chas(I am NCIS special agent Gibbs,your sister is dead,I killed her,I want to meet you,in the library,in one hour)"and Sofia replies "ya tam budu(I'll be there)" and she closes.Gibbs says"I'll meet her in an hour in the library" and Ziva says "You still wear your brace,I'll come with you."Gibbs says "I would normally try to change your mind but I know I won't suceed,you and Christopher stay with Zolokov,I am going to call Vance" and he leaves.He calls Vance and he picks up"how did it go?"Gibbs answers "I know you know,Alexa's dead,Zolokov's alive here,we're all in one piece and I am going to meet Sofia."Vance says "I suppose you will take someone with you" and Gibbs answers "Ziva."Vance says "Ok,if you can bring her alive,do it,I want to know if she knows more."Gibbs agrees and Vance says "Be careful Gibbs" and Gibbs says "I will Leon"and he closes the phone.He returns to the office and he says "Get ready Ziva" and Christopher says "You sure you're ok Gibbs?This brace you wear has a meaning,it is to rest your shoulder",Gibbs looks at him and then at Ziva and he says "I'll rest when I'm dead,Ziva let's go" and they get into the car.Christopher turns to Ziva and he says "keep an eye on him,be safe",Ziva agrees and they leave.


	48. Chapter 48

Gibbs wears the earwig and he says "Sofia."She answers "kto eto,gde moya sestra?(who is this,where is my sister?)" and Gibbs answers "cya spetsial'nyy agent NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs,tvoya sestra mertva,ya ubil yeye,ya khochu vstretit'sya s toboy,v biblioteke za odin chas(I am NCIS special agent Gibbs,your sister is dead,I killed her,I want to meet you,in the library,in one hour)"and Sofia replies "ya tam budu(I'll be there)" and she closes.Gibbs says"I'll meet her in an hour in the library" and Ziva says "You still wear your brace,I'll come with you."Gibbs says "I would normally try to change your mind but I know I won't suceed,you and Christopher stay with Zolokov,I am going to call Vance" and he leaves.He calls Vance and he picks up"how did it go?"Gibbs answers "I know you know,Alexa's dead,Zolokov's alive here,we're all in one piece and I am going to meet Sofia."Vance says "I suppose you will take someone with you" and Gibbs answers "Ziva."Vance says "Ok,if you can bring her alive,do it,I want to know if she knows more."Gibbs agrees and Vance says "Be careful Gibbs" and Gibbs says "I will Leon"and he closes the phone.He returns to the office and he says "Get ready Ziva" and Christopher says "You sure you're ok Gibbs?This brace you wear has a meaning,it is to rest your shoulder",Gibbs looks at him and then at Ziva and he says "I'll rest when I'm dead,Ziva let's go" and they get into the car.Christopher turns to Ziva and he says "keep an eye on him,be safe",Ziva agrees and they leave.


	49. Chapter 49

Zolokov says "he's a very brave man,but not so careful" and Christopher answers "yes,he is,I feel sometimes he's not thinking,he just acts,he just wants to protect his loved ones" and Zolokov asks "is he close with agent Pride?" and Christopher answers "liks brothers,they were on the same team for years."Zolokov says "I imagine how he must feel,Sophia hurted Pride so he's angry" and Christopher says "exactly".At the same time Ziva and Gibbs are on their way back to the library,Ziva asks "how are we going to do this?" and Gibbs answers "as much as I don't want to,we're gonna catch her alive,I will talk to her,distract her,you are gonna catch her,be careful, she's dangerous."Ziva says "so am I" and she speeds up.They arrive outside the library,Gibbs enters the presentation hall and sees her.She points a gun at Gibbs,she says "You killed my sister?" and Gibbs answers "yes."She asks "Why?" and Gibbs answers "She tried to shoot me,I shot back and I don't loose my target" aand Sofia says "neither does she,she did this to you?" and Gibbs says "No, another shooter tried to shoot me too,he's also dead by me,I guess he was better shooter than your sister because he hit me" and Sofia screams "No,she was the best",she was already unstable enough,Gibbs provoke her more by saying "I doubt that."At the same time,Ziva had already took place behind her,she wraps her arms around her neck,Sofia shoots in the air with her gun but Ziva keeps putting pressure on her neck and Sofia passes out.Gibbs says "Cuff her,we get her back for interrogation",Ziva says "Okay",she cuffs her,they put her in the car and they leave


	50. Chapter 50

They arrive in the office,Ziva drags Sophia in the interrogation room and Gibbs goes to the office.Christopher says "Are you okay Gibbs?" and Gibbs says "if you ask me this one more time,I will send you to hang out with Pride,on a hospital bed" and Christopher laughs.Ziva comes in and she says "she's ready",Gibbs says "Christopher go and release the Director,tell him we have Sophia in custody",Christopher says "I'm on my way" and he leaves.Zolokov says "I have a flight to catch,thank you for everything",Gibbs says "you're welcome,I'll call the russian embassy",Zolokov thanks him again and he sits on a chair to wait while Gibbs goes to call the russian embassy.After a few minutes Christopher arrives at the hospital.He enters Pride's room and he says "Hello Director,King",Vance says "Hello Christopher" and Prides says "Hi Christopher".Christopher says "Gibbs sent me to release you director and to inform you that we have Sophia in interrogation",Vance says "Thank you Christopher,the keys", Christopher gives him the keys and Vance leaves.


	51. Chapter 51

After a while Vance arrives at the office,he sees Gibbs and he asks "where's Zolokov?" and Gibbs answers "two men came for him,he's on his way to the airport" and they both go to the interrogation.They enter and Sophia says "I am not telling you anything."Gibbs says "Well I wasn't expecting you to talk to us so I am gonna talk instead.We know about the murders of the sailors Sasha Austin and Kate Langly,we also now about the bombs at the library and the attempted murder of Pavlov Zolokov.We also know that you wanted to exit illegally from the US on USS Scorpion.You see we have enough to lock you inside a federal prison for your whole life.That means you won't be able to see your sister's body."Sophia gets up and she says "you have no right to do this to me" and Vance says "you see,you are here illegally,so yeah,you have no rights in this country and yeah,we can do this."Sophia looks at them for a minute and then she says "Okay,I will tell you whatever I know but you will let me see my sister's body" and Vance and Gibbs agree.Sophia starts talking "There was a third person on the mission,we never had any clear contact with him.He was a backup plan in case we couldn't finish this,he's working on the embassy,on the protection detail,he's an old KGB sleeper agent.He's with Zolokov now and he's gonna kill him when they arrive at the airport,his name is Dimitri Morokov."


	52. Chapter 52

Gibbs and Vance rum outside the room and Vance says ''that's a nightmare,he's on a Russian diplomatic vehicle with diplomatic immunity,we can't arrest him.I'm gonna call the ambassador,he can remove his immunity if he's planning on murdering a russian citizen.We have evidence'' and Gibbs says''but he's still on a diplomatic car,which means russian soil,we can't arrest him'' and Vance says ''I'l ask the ambassador to ask the other guys to hold him and get him out until we arrive.''Gibbs says ''I am taking Ziva and Christopher with me to the airport,call me when we have the clear to arrest him,tell the ambassador to tell the other guy not to do anything until we get there''and Vance aggrees.Gibbs says to Ziva who was in the offices''come,we go to the airport,we take Christopher,I'll explain in the car'',Ziva follows him,they get in the car and they leave for the hospital.Ziva calls Christopher and she puts hi on speaker.Gibbs says''Christopher come down,Pride's not in danger anymore,we're coming to pick you up,I'll explain later''Christopher agrees and closes .After a couple of minutes he's coming down,gets in the car and they leave.


	53. Chapter 53

They arrive and they wait for Vance to call Gibbs.He calls and he says''all clear,you can proceed'' and Gibs agrees and hungs up.They see a car arriving and they get ready.The car arrives and they see someone getting out from the back and the driver.The driver points a gun to the other man and he asks ''are you agent Gibbs?'' and Gibbs says ''yes,who are you?'' and the driver answers ''my name is Nikolai Rezenko,this is Dimitri Morokov,the ambassador told me to hold him and hand him over to you.''Gibbs say ''put your ID out,I am getting mine too'' and both men get their IDs out.They check eachj other's IDs and when they are sur,Nikolai hands over Dimitri to Ziva.Gibs says'' you did good work'' and Nikolai says''you too agent Gibbs,here's his gun'' and hands Gibbs a gun.Gibbs gets it and he leaves for the car.They get inside and they head to the office.When they arrive,they put him inn the other interrogation room.Vance says''work is done,everyone's safe,We should go to the bar,Jim told me he wanted to celebrate it'' and Gibbs says''ok,I bet Pride's gonna be there too?''Vance says''He will,you know him well right?'' and Gibbs smiles and they all leave for the bar


	54. Chapter 54

They arrive at the bar and they see Pride sitting in a chair waiting.Gibbs says''I am happy to see you up Pride,you need to rest tho'' and Pride answers ''look who's talking'' and they all laugh.Then they sit and Jimmy brings them beers and Pride a a glass of soda.Vance raises his beer and says ''to Pride'' and they all do the same.Pride asks ''where are you gonna stay tonight Gibbs?I don't think you fly to DC tonight'' and Gibbs says ''no,tomorrow evening,you are not gonna get rid of me that easy'',Pride laughs and says ''I didn't think so,you stay at my place'' and Gibbs says''my go bag is already there'' and they all laugh.After a couple of hours Gibbs and Pride are going up the stairs and inside Pride's appartment.Pride shows the couch and says''you can sleep there'' and Gibbs says ''okay,you need to take your meds''.Pride smiles and says ''I know,look how we ended up Gibbs,our arms on braces and I got a heart surgery too''.Gibbs moves to the couch and says ''our jobs,we chose this life.Pride smiles and says'yes,yes we did''.


End file.
